Hommage
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Pour l'homme qu'il aime, il veut réparer une injustice et pour cela, il doit révéler les funestes secrets des anciens de Konoha !


**Titre :** Hommage **  
**

 **Personnage :** centré sur Kakashi avec mention d'Itachi et d'Iruka

 **Résumé :** Pour l'homme qu'il aime, il veut réparer une injustice et pour cela, il doit révéler les funestes secrets des anciens de Konoha !

 **Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Vieux texte qui date de deux ans... écrit centré sur l'idée de la fin, je me suis servie d'Iruka pour pouvoir faire le lien ! J'espère que cela reste plausible !

 **/!\ :** J'ai relu du mieux que j'ai pu mais je ne suis pas à l'abri d'avoir laissée deux ou trois fautes par ci par là ! De même pour la mise en page, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !

Sur ce je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture !

* * *

Il voulait lui offrir ce cadeau. Tant pis si les anciens ne donneraient jamais leur d'accord. C'est lui, le Hokage après tout.

Un simple geste pour celui capable de chasser ses idées noires par sa seule présence. Et quand il est au plus bas, de trouver les mots pour le ramener à la lumière.

Personne n'ose lui tenir tête sinon lui. Jamais encore il n'a hésité à lui dire ses quatre vérités, l'empêchant souvent de se faire du mal.

Cela lui a permis de croire à nouveau, lui dont l'espoir avait déserté sa si misérable vie, lui redonnant sourire et goût de vivre.

Alors, pour voir cet éclat douloureux dans son regard disparaître quand il pose les yeux sur le cadet des Uchiwas il est prêt à tout.

* * *

Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre ce garçon brun qui venait parfois voir Itachi à leur retour de mission et lui. Aujourd'hui encore, il se demande s'il l'aurait fait s'il ne lui avait pas dit.

Pourtant, rien ne présageait qu'il se livrerait, encore moins à lui. Cette marque de confiance l'a profondément touché. Il sait très bien la valeur de cet acte c'est pourquoi, il voudrait sincèrement pouvoir le soulager.

Tout a commencé lorsqu'il a pris en charge l'équipe 7. Jamais avant il n'avait vraiment fait attention à lui ou du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre ! Encore que même là ils ne se voyaient pas beaucoup.

Pas que ça ne lui déplaise loin de là, il préférait largement la solitude à la chaleur que tous ces gens apportaient. Mais quelque chose manquait dans sa vie sans qu'il ne parvienne réellement à mettre le doigt dessus.

Tout avait basculé au moment de l'examen. Cette façon de protester son choix tout en soutenant son regard pas le moins du monde gêner par leurs différences de statuts. Cette inquiétude aussi pour ces gamins !

* * *

Iruka – _oui puisque ce n'était autre que le tuteur de son élève_ – s'était fait beaucoup plus présent dans sa vie.

Probablement pas de son plein grès. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils ne se croisaient que lorsque les enfants étaient là. Parfois, il passait venant prendre de leurs nouvelles ce qui ne manquait jamais de faire réagir un certain blond.

Quelquefois au retour d'une mission plus ou moins dangereuse, l'équipe 7 avait la surprise de voir leur ancien senseï les attendre à l'entrée du village. Cela finissait généralement devant un bol de ramen à discuter des nombreuses péripéties rencontrées au cours du voyage.

C'est dans ces moments-là, qu'il parvenait parfois à entrapercevoir l'air mélancolique sur son visage. Et les deux trublions qu'il couvait du regard semblaient le plonger en pleine nostalgie qui irrémédiablement ne collait pas avec l'image qu'il avait de son cadet.

* * *

Maintenant, il sait pourquoi !

Iruka s'était confié à lui un soir. Ils étaient simplement enlacés dans le lit du plus jeune. Iruka avait eu semble-t-il besoin de vider son sac.

Ils prenaient doucement leurs marques ensemble bien que leur relation soit toujours un peu bancale. Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment comment faire. Pourtant, cela avait implicitement marqué le sérieux de leur histoire.

Iruka fut le seul à parler, à mettre des mots sur sa douleur. Il lui parla longtemps d'une partie de son passé qui l'avait énormément blessé et que peu de gens connaissaient à Konoha.

Ni lui ni cet être étendu à ses côtés n'avaient eu une enfance paisible. Chacun à leur manière ils avaient essayé de surmonter les épreuves que la vie avait mis sur leur chemin. Bien que différentes, elles se rejoignaient de manière surprenante sur un point.

Kakashi avait toujours pu compter sur ses amis même s'il se cachait derrière sa froideur et son indifférence notamment sur Gai.

Pour Iruka, c'était beaucoup plus étrange et déconcertant.

* * *

Jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'il se tournerait vers ce genre de personne. Il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de faire la parallèle entre un certain blond et un certain brun de sa connaissance.

Ils s'étaient connus à l'académie. Un lieu à présent familier pour cet homme brun qui à l'époque était le clown de service. Ils faisaient partie de la même promotion. Il lui avait dit que sur les bancs de l'école il préférait l'ignorer contrairement à l'extérieur.

A force de persévérance, il a fini par se rapprocher de lui sans même qu'il en ait réellement conscience. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, une solide amitié s'est créée. Deux êtres plus ou moins solitaires qui n'avaient pourtant rien en commun.

 _Te rends-tu compte de l'exploit que tu as accompli ! Mis à part Shisui, peu peuvent se vanter d'être proche de cet homme-là._

 _Et toi, tu l'as fait tu es devenu le meilleur ami d'Itachi Uchiwa._

* * *

C'était un prodige à qui l'on en demandait beaucoup trop mais votre rencontre a apporté un peu de douceur dans la prison qu'était devenue sa vie. Vous avez rapidement noué une amitié très forte. Tu ne le jugeais pas. Tu ne voyais en lui que le garçon qu'il était sans toutes les attentes sur ses épaules.

A ses côtés tu ne te sentais plus seul. Tu avais enfin trouvé un véritable ami qui te comprenait. Vous étiez complémentaires. L'un apportait le sérieux quand l'autre apportait un peu d'extravagance.

Mais un génie reste un génie. Et il a gravi les échelons à une vitesse affolante, lui le meilleur ninja de sa génération. Cela ne vous a pas empêché de continuer à vous voir dès que vous en aviez l'occasion même si celles si se faisaient rares.

Une dernière fois il est venu vers toi, ses yeux onyx reflétant une tristesse infinie. Il t'a remercié pour tout ce que tu lui avais apporté et donné sans aucunes arrières pensées.

Il est parti sans se retourner sur un dernier sourire qui sonnait bien faux pour toi qui le connaissais si bien.

Le lendemain, on découvrait la vérité.

* * *

Et puis est venue la douleur. Celle de la perte, de la trahison. Celle de ne pas avoir compris, de ne pas avoir su l'arrêter.

Comme moi, tu t'en es voulu. Mais honnêtement, qu'aurions-nous pu faire ? Rien n'aurait pu nous permettre de comprendre que cette nuit serait porteuse de tant de malheur et de gâchis.

Oui je dis bien gâchis parce que maintenant je sais quel est véritablement le fin mot de l'histoire.

A partir de là, j'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu les couvais tant du regard. Ils te rappelaient ta propre histoire, image d'un passé totalement dépassé.

Ce soir là, je me suis promis de tout faire pour que leur amitié ne connaisse pas la même fin tragique que la vôtre.

Et au-delà de ça j'étais touché bien plus que je ne l'aurais dû par la confiance dont tu venais de faire preuve à mon égard.

* * *

Je crois que tu as eu raison, j'ai su me montrer digne de ta confiance par la suite.

Au cours d'une mission, j'ai appris aux côtés de Naruto et Yamato la funeste vérité sur ce carnage. J'ai été pris d'un haut le cœur quand finalement l'information est parvenue à être intégrée. Tout n'avait été qu'une mascarade le forçant à sacrifier nombre de choses comme cette amitié qui vous était si précieuse.

C'est alors posé la question de tout te révéler. Ce qu'il se passe en mission reste en mission. Mais tu souffrais en silence depuis si longtemps... Cette blessure rongeait une partie de toi que je ne voulais surtout pas voir disparaître.

Et puis, j'ai failli à ma promesse. Je n'ai pas su protéger mes deux disciples, exact réplique de vous. Naruto a ta joie de vivre et Sasuke le sérieux de son frère. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que ces deux-là sont aussi liés que vous l'étiez.

Je peux encore aider Naruto à rattraper Sasuke alors je peux bien soulager même infiniment ta peine comme tu l'as fait pour la mienne.

* * *

Les années ont passé depuis emportant avec elles tes larmes.

Ton sourire est toujours aussi éblouissant et me réchauffe toujours autant le cœur. Ces années passées à tes côtés m'ont rendu mon sourire car tu as réussi à soulager ma peine chose que je pensais impossible jusqu'alors.

Je passe toujours autant de temps devant cette stèle. Celle des héros morts pour protéger Konoha afin de ne jamais oublier leur sacrifice.

Et souvent ces derniers temps mes pensées s'égarent vers lui. Lui qui a tout sacrifié pour protéger Konoha et ses habitants sans que personne n'en ait conscience.

Il a sauvé nombre de vies : femmes, enfants, ninjas... Plus important encore il t'a sauvé.

Il a été là quand tu en avais besoin permettant ainsi à la vie de te mettre sur mon chemin.

* * *

Alors je veux lui rendre justice. Je veux que les gens apprennent la vérité.

Je veux enlever ce poids que tu sembles porter continuellement sur tes épaules.

Je veux effacer toute trace de tristesse de ton regard.

Je ne veux plus voir ton air hagard et ce cri silencieux mourir sur tes lèvres parce que tu es déchiré entre le pleurer et maudire nos dirigeants.

Ceci est mon ultime cadeau pour toi qui as bien voulu partager ta vie avec moi et qui m'as tout donné à la fois ton cœur, ton corps et ton âme sans jamais rien me demander, juste en te contentant de ce que je pouvais t'offrir.

Une nouvelle page de notre histoire débute ici.

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

* * *

Malgré ses obligations, il trouve toujours le temps pour venir se recueillir. Et il l'espère, un jour Iruka et lui viendront ensemble. Côte à côte. Epaule contre épaule. Lui montrant ainsi tout son soutien silencieusement.

Une erreur vient d'être réparée.

Un nouveau nom vient d'être ajouté aux autres :

 _ **Itachi Uchiwa**_.


End file.
